How Teague Stole Christmas
by graystripemkc
Summary: How Teague stole Christmas, made this up for my co workers daughter, she's ten, loves the series, I usually make up fan Fiction for her and tell them to her verbally. I made up this one for her, since we're both here stuck at my work. She begged me to publish it today. So here it is Macy, I've had no one review it, so be kind. R&R? MERRY CHRISTMAS!


"Welcome, Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all Grimm's far and near. Christmas Day is in our grasp, so long as we have hands to clasp. Christmas Day will always be just as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart, and hand in hand."

a special Christmas Fan fiction, if I'm not dead tired after working open and close today and tomorrow I hope to publish a few more. Warning bad grammar! Came up with this for my coworkers daughter she's ten and she loves the series, and she's stuck at work with me. So on my lunch break I verbally came up with this. R&R?

* * *

><p>Gather children! Gather round! As I tell a story here and now,<p>

How Teague Stole Christmas

by Dr. Graystripemkc

Every Fae and human it seemed Liked Christmas a lot...especially the Grimm's

But Teague ,Who lived in another dimension, Did NOT!

Teague hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!

Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.

It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right.

It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight.

But I think that the most likely reason of all,

May have been that his heart was two sizes too small.

Whatever the reason, His heart or his shoes,

He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Grimm's ,

Staring down from his cave with a sour, Grinchy frown,

At the warm lighted windows below in their home.

For he knew every Grimm was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer,

"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled, staring at the portal that allowed him to see Mina hanging mistletoe with his fingers nervously drumming,

"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For Tomorrow, he knew, all the Grimm girls and boys,

Would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!

And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise!

Noise! Noise! Noise!

That's one thing he hated! The NOISE!

NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

Then the Grimm's, young and old, would sit down to a feast.

And they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST!

FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They would feast on Bread-pudding, and rare roast beast.

Which was something Teague couldn't stand in the least!

And THEN They'd do something He liked least of all!

In Germany Every Grimm, the tall and the small,

Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.

They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the Grimm's would start singing!

They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING!

SING! SING! SING!

He could hear the centuries of Grimm's voices singing the same song. "Welcome Christmas welcome, welcome, for Christmas is within our grasp, for as long as we have hands to clasp."

And the more Teague thought of this Christmas thing,

The more Teague thought, "I must stop this whole thing!"

"Why, for the last century and a half! I've put up with it now!"

"I MUST stop this Christmas from coming! But HOW?"

Then he got an idea! An awful idea!

TEAGUE GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA! As he saw Mina snuggling with Charlie on the couch watching "The Year Without a Santa Claus."

"I know just what to do!" Teague laughed in his throat.

And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat.

And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great dastardly trick!"

"With this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer..." Teague looked around.

But, since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.

Did that stop Teague? No! Teague simply said,

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

So he conjured up a sleigh and some reindeer.

THEN He loaded some bags And some old empty sacks,

On a ramshackle sleigh And he hitched up the reindeer.

Then Teague said, "Giddap!" And the sleigh started down, down the mountain speeding through the air. He grabbed the seem ripper and created a portal. He started in Europe home to the most of the Grimm's. He sped toward the homes where the Grimm's Lay asnooze in their homes.

All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air.

All the Grimm's were all dreaming sweet dreams without care.

When he came to the first little house on the square.

"This is stop number one," the old Teague Claus hissed,

And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist.

Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch.

But, if Santa could do it, then so could Teague.

He got stuck only once, for a moment or two.

Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue. As much as he hated to admit it that was pretty fun. As he stepped out he saw where the little Grimm's stockings all hung in a row.

"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"

Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,

Around the whole room, and he took every present!

Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums!

Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And plums!

And he stuffed them in bags. Then Teague, very nimbly,

Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney! He had fun as he did it all, more than was necessary.

He grabbed Grandpa Grimm's cane and used the end as a pool stick, playing a game of pool that defied gravity's rules.

He grabbed an ornament and used it as a cue ball,

and with it, watching it knock down all the ornaments on the tree and roll away and into an empty sack.

He balanced on the end of a ladder of a little kids toy to take the Christmas tree topper. He smiled as he did it, and rolled it all up and shoved it up the chimney.

Then he slunk to the fridge. He took the Grimm's feast!

He took the Bread-pudding! He took the roast beast!

He cleaned out that fridge as quick as a flash.

Why, that dark Prince even took their last can of hash!

Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee.

"And NOW!" grinned Teague, "I will stuff up the tree!"

And Teague grabbed the tree, and he started to shove, once he got it up the chimney himself. Then He did the same thing To the other Grimm's houses

Leaving crumbs Much too small For the other Grimm's mouses!

It was quarter past dawn... All the Grimm's, still a-bed, and he finally made it to the house he wanted to be in all night long!

He took a deep breath in as he looked around Mina's living room, he grinned maniacally as he set to work.

He wound up the toys that were meant for Charlie and watched them walk into the sacks.

One by one the toy soldiers marched into the sacks the toy train chooed into the sack.

It's safe to say he went over bored with Mina's house.

He took the stockings, he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,

Around the whole room, and he took every present!

Mina's new bicycle! Charlie's new Drums And toys!

And he stuffed them in bags. Then Teague, very nimbly,

Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney! He had fun as he did it all, more than was necessary. He went to go and stuff up the tree,

When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.

He turned around fast, and he saw a small Grimm!

Little Charlie Grimm who was not more than seven.

Teague had been caught by this tiny Grimm.

Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water.

He stared at him with a look that read, "Santa Claus, why,"

"Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?"

But, you know, that Teague he's so smart and so slick,

He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!

"Why, my sweet little tot," the fake Santy Claus lied,

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side."

"So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear."

"I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

And his fib fooled the Charlie. Then he patted his head,

And he got her a drink and he sent him to bed.

And when CharlIe Who went to bed with his cup,

HE went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!

Then the last thing he took Was the log for their fire!

Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar.

On this particular house he left their walls with nothing but hooks and some wire.

And the one speck of food. That he left in the house,

Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.

All the Grimm's, still asnooze When he packed up his sled,

Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings!

The tags! And the tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings!

Finally Teague charged into his own dimension, and then Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mt. Crumpit, he whipped out with glee a mirror.

He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!

"Pooh Pooh to the Grimm's!" he was grinchishly humming.

"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!"

"They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!"

"Their mouths will hang open a minute or two,

Then the Grimm's all over the world will all cry BooHoo!"

"That's a noise," grinned Teague, "That I simply MUST hear!" Especially from you Mina Grimm he thought.

So he paused. And Teague put his hand to his ear. It was the Grimm's in Germany that woke up first.

And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.

It started in low. Then it started to grow.

But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry!

It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!

He stared down at the Grimm's! Teague popped his eyes!

Then he shook! What he saw was a shocking surprise!

Every Grimm down in that town, the tall and the small,

Was singing! Without any presents at all!

He realized with a sinking heart that he HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! He looked down at Mina's home, everyone there was still asleep.

But the other Grimm's, they had been sad, but it seemed as if they were comforting one another, IT CAME! He thought.

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

And Teague, with his feet ice-cold in the snow,

Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?"

"It came with out ribbons! It came without tags!"

"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

And he puzzled for three hours, till his puzzler was sore.

Then Teague thought of something he hadn't before!

He let go of the sleigh, it slowly moved up the mountain

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store."

"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

He looked up and he realized that the sleigh was going over the mountain.

Teague panicked and rushed to grab the sleigh, he futilely pulled at the sleigh as it continued down the mountain and over the cliff.

And what happened then? Well... they say,

That Teague's small heart Grew three sizes that day!

And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight, he found new found strength,

the strength of ten supermen plus two.

He pulled back the sleigh, and descended down the mountain.

He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light

And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! To all the Grimm's, he brought it all back.

He changed all their, memories, to where that morning was just a dream.

His last stop was at a particular Grimm's house, that he did not want to face.

The grandfather clock dinged seven times when he was there.

He quickly tried to set up the tree, but it was too late.

He heard the sound of thumping down the stairs, he saw Mina and Charlie.

Mina's jaw dropped when she saw the room, with all the hooks.

Teague in his embarrassment accidentally knocked down the tree.

Charlie's eyes widen, "Mina what is it-" sarah stopped when she saw Teague.

"Mina who is this?" She asked. Mina was too stunned to speak. She didn't know what to say.

"I- uh fixed that light Charlie." Charlie jumped in the air, as Teague made all the presents and decorations appear.

He dove into the pile of presents. Sarah gasped loudly, Mina looked around at room, she looked at Teague. "What-"

"Burglars." Teague said as if it solved everything.

Mina lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. Mina sighed, "this is uh-a Fae. Who uh-"

"Let's just say i watch the Grimm's closely, when I noticed what happened, I immediately dropped what I was doing, and came to rescue the day."

"Well that's nice." Sarah said tentatively. Charlie began to open presents, Sarah and Mina laughed.

Sarah went over to her son, and turned on the TV. A Christmas special was on.

Teague turned away, preparing to leave, when he felt a tug on his shirt.

He turned around in surprise. Mina held out her hand, "I'm not sure what happened exactly but truce?" Teague felt a small smile form on his lips.

"Sure for today." He said smirking. Mina laughed, Teague felt himself inwardly sigh, reminded of a laugh he had once adored over a century ago.

"Mina does your friend want to stay for breakfast?" Sarah called. Mina looked at Teague, who shrugged. "Sure, and if he doesn't stay, I'll eat his share."

Teague made a face, "excuse me dear, it you who should be forking over your share to me!"

"Is that so?" Mina laughed. Teague nodded, "yes it so-"

Mina shook her head, "you and Jared are way too similar."

You have no idea, he thought. "I'll give you the same speech I gave him.

"I'll show you where things are, and I'll be hospitable. BUT I'm not your maid."

Teague smirked," we'll see about that." He called walking to the kitchen.

Teague didn't just stay for breakfast, he ended up staying for dinner too,

And he, HE HIMSELF! The Dark prince carved the roast beast!


End file.
